


Merry Christmas Molly Hooper

by 1bluedancer1



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bluedancer1/pseuds/1bluedancer1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Molliarty tale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Molly Hooper

"Good night Molly Hooper, and I hope you have a good christmas eve." said Sherlock as I closed the door and walked into the cold December air. "A very good night indeed." I thought to myself as I trudged through the snow. Every couple blocks I would check over my shoulder, and if I suspected I was being followed I would walk in a circle. Just as he had told me too.  
I approached the cafe ten minutes later than I was supposed to but knew that being "fashionably late" was okay in his eyes. I saw him waiting outside the cafe, looking nervously about as I approached. His face lit up and a surge relief covered it as he saw me approaching.  
"Sorry I'm late, I did an extra lap, just to be safe." I told him as he wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me. He pulled back and stared into my eyes for a long time.  
"Sorry," he said, as if snapping out of a trance "I was just admiring your beauty. Shall we go in?"  
Inside the cafe we sat down at our usual booth and began to talk.  
"How was your day?" I asked while sipping my tea.  
"Good nothing exciting, I walked around a while, visited my grave, and stopped by an old friends house. Don't worry I didn't do anything stupid, I just wished him a merry christmas. How was your day?" Moriarty asked as the waiter came to our table. After we ordered I replied.  
"We conducted a few experiments, the results of which I will of course let you see, and then Lestrade stopped by and dropped of a case, which sent Sherlock off on one of his adventures." I told him. The waiter then came back with our order and we began eating.  
"What would you like to do?" Moriarty asked, passing me a biscuit.  
"I don't know, Christmas is tomorrow and I didn't get you anything yet so we could go shopping, if that's okay with you." I replied, I had always been a firm believer in last minute shopping.  
"That sounds perfect! I to have to admit I haven't gotten anything yet." he told me blushing. When we finished eating we tipped the waiter, put our coats on and headed out to go shopping.  
I was never much of a romantic but Moriarty, he was fully invested! The whole time we walked he held my hand and when we would come to a crosswalk he would take both of my hands and run all the way across the street, laughing. At one point I got cold, so he took off his scarf and wrapped it around me. Then used it to pull me close and kiss me. Only then did he use it to keep me warm.  
We arrived at Hakerton Drive in a pretty good mood. It was fairly dark but the street was aglow with all the shop lights turned on. People were talking happily all around us, we were equally excited. The first shop we went into was a jewelry store, there were rows and rows of all sorts of necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings.  
I was about to suggest we move on when something caught my eye. It was a small ring that had a small gold crown, encrusted with jewels, on it. It was perfect! I approached the cashier and asked how much, while Moriarty was busy. It was fairly cheap so I had it put in a small box and gift wrapped. I had to shove it in my pocket when Moriarty came up behind me.

"Want to keep going?" he asked smiling.  
"Sure!" I told him, happy he hadn't seen what I had picked out.  
We continued shopping for two more hours, I ended up also buying him a little gift card to a cafe that I had wanted to try for some time. When we were both tired of shopping we flopped down on a bench and rested.  
"Back to our place?" he suggested, rubbing my gloved hand in his.  
"Where else?" I asked smiling as he hailed a taxi and we climbed inside.  
The house was nice and warm already so I quickly remove my coat and hung it on the rack next to the door, Moriarty did the same. I reached inside my coat pocket, when he was turned around, and put the box and card in the drawer of the stand next to the door.  
"I have a surprise for you." Moriarty whispered in my ear as he wrapped his hands around my waist.  
"Do I have to wait till tomorrow to open it?" I asked playfully, turning around to face him. He reached and cupped my face in his hands.  
"No." he told me as he kissed me and pulled me into him. It didn't matter that we had been in the cold for hours, he was as warm as a furnace. When he pulled away he took my hand and led me up the stairs to our bedroom, where we would spend countless hours awake that night.  
That morning I awoke to Moriarty walking into the room with a tray of tea. He hadn't gotten dressed yet so he came into the room without any clothes except his boxers, which were black with little golden crowns on them.  
"Merry Christmas!" I said happily as he set the tray on our bedside table.  
"Merry Christmas!" He replied, leaning in and kissing me. "I made breakfast, tea, and eggs. Want some?" he whispered as he pulled away.  
"Yum, sounds good, oh wait!" I said, realizing his present was still downstairs. "I'll be right back."  
I got up and raced out of the room. I was in nothing but my underwear so I was freezing. I hurriedly flew down the stairs and opened the drawer, removing the box and card without making a sound. I then ran back up the stairs while hiding the box behind my back.  
"Last night I got you a little something, or two." I said holding out the ring and gift card. He opened the ring and the look of happiness on his face was immeasurable, he instinctively put it on and turned towards me. He engulfed me in his hug, and we stayed like that until he remembered that he got me something too.  
"Here, I thought you might like it." he said holding out a slightly bigger box that looked like it had been from the same store. "I had it hand crafted a while back and couldn't find the right time to give it to you." he told me as I opened it. I gasped, it was a silver chain with a microscope as the charm, the lens of the microscope was a diamond.  
"Moriarty you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed as I hugged him and pulled him onto the bed for another Christmas surprise.  
I burst through the doors of the hospital. I was half an hour late! I was so going to get fired!  
"I'm so s-sorry S-Sherlock, i-it will never happen again!" I stammered, the look on his face was one of surprise, anger and a little left over boredom, which never seems to leave (unless John's there).  
"Where on Earth have you been?" asked John, who had only come in today because, I'm sure, Sherlock had asked.  
"John!" exclaimed Sherlock "Give the girl some privacy!" He then turned to me and winked. At this I blushed and fingered the microscope around my neck.


End file.
